


Today Is a Good Day To Die

by bigred (ryouta)



Series: dcu pokemon go shenanigans [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, don't mess with him, i am stuck in pokemon go shenanigans, tim is the biggest troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouta/pseuds/bigred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Todd!" The door slammed open, revealing a steaming Damian. </p>
<p>"Wow, thanks for knocking. I'm glad we have some manners. I don't know how you don't have any friends, you shining star, you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Is a Good Day To Die

**Author's Note:**

> can't stop won't stop

Jason was in his room reading when someone barged into his room. He didn't bother looking up, only grunting at whoever it was. Reading was very calming right now because this pokemon shit was making his family even more crazy than usual. He had to have a break.

The door immediately closed, clicking as it was locked. Okay that was suspicious. Jason let the book fall to his chest as he looked up at Tim shuffling around his room.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it. If you see Damian, tell him I went out the window."

Jason watched in mild amusement as Tim opened the window, but instead of jumping out of it like he thought he was going to, his replacement opened it wider, poking his head around and took off his shoes. Grabbing them one by one, Tim chucked them along side the building.

"What the hell, babybird? Have you finally lost that last screw that was in that head of yours?"

"Seriously Jason, don't worry. He won't find me if you close your big mouth."

Tim moved back to the door and Jason assumed he was just going to leave again until he only unlocked it and dove under his bed. And what the hell? He couldn't fit under there, how the hell did Tim manage so easily?

"Just play cool, Jason." He heard muffled from under his bed.

And not even moments later, he heard stampeding feet down the hall, getting closer by the second. _Jesus Christ, here we go_. What the hell did Tim do?

"Todd!" The door slammed open, revealing a steaming Damian. 

"Wow, thanks for knocking. I'm glad we have some manners. I don't know how you don't have any friends, you shining star, you." Seriously, was everyone here raised in a barn? Nobody knocked anymore. If he pulled this shit, everyone would give him shit for it.

"Cease your talking. Where is Drake, I think it is time that I ended his life today."

"Okay, I'll bite. What did he do to you?"

"TT. If you must know," Damian gritted his teeth, eyes glancing at the window. "Drake seemed to have attempted some sort of revenge for me tying him up. That excuse for a human being hacked into my phone and changed all my pokemon-- _all of them_ \--to inferior pidgeys. Do you know how hard I worked to procure some of those? I am going to _end_ him."

Instead of answering, Jason remained quiet. It's not like Damian was wanting him to answer anyways. and as predicted, Damian went over to the window and leaned out, head swiveling around like an owl. That was kinda creepy. 

"Did Drake do out the window? His shoes are over there."

Oh god, this is getting ridiculous.

"Yeah, he also took off his socks so he could climb easier? I don't know, sometimes I think he has monkey feet. Look, Damian, I don't know where he is, but the next time you barge in here without at least knocking, I am going to break your phone. I don't give a shit."

Damian actually looked a bit ashamed as he pulled out a grapple gun and went out the window. 

_Jesus Christ_.

Jason rolled his eyes at all this and finally got off the bed and closed his door with a click of the lock. He closed the window, locking that as well and pulling the black out curtains over them.

"Coast is clear," he hummed, taking his spot back on the bed.

He almost forgot that Tim was there with how quiet he was. Then there was a shuffle and he could see Tim poking his head out from under the bed.

"Tim, did you seriously hack his phone?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? You knew this day would happen." Tim stretched a little and yawned, crawling up the bed to nestle against Jason's side. "Damian should know by now that when I exact revenge, I go all the way."

Jason watched Tim pull out his phone, loading up the app.

"Oh look, there's a lickitung at the end of the bed," Tim said, wiggling his eyebrows at Jason.

_Jesus_ fucking _Christ_.


End file.
